


An Unfortunate Fate

by Din_of_Hyrule



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, First work - Freeform, Gen, I'm not very good at this, No Relationship, lots of swearing though, mild Blood and Violence, x-ray and vav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din_of_Hyrule/pseuds/Din_of_Hyrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been nearly a week since X-ray and Vav split and went solo. It had also been a week since Vav even left his apartment, much less his bed unless he had to eat or use the bathroom. So what happens when Ash calls him up and says she needs his help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic that I'm really posting anywhere, so if I can get feedback that would be awesome! If you have the time I would like it if you could leave comments telling me what you think. I will try to upload a new chapter to this weekly, but it might get sporadic until I can figure out a schedule.

It had been nearly a week since X-ray and Vav split and went solo. It had also been a week since Vav even left his apartment, much less his bed unless he had to eat or use the bathroom. His cape and outfit lay strewn haphazardly on the floor, and the hero lay on top of the covers just staring at the wall. ‘What the bloody hell is wrong with me? Why on earth would I abandon him like that…’ He mentally chastised himself for the events the previous week before falling into another dreamless yet fitful sleep.  
Vav woke up to the sound of the X-ray and Vav theme playing from his phone. Grabbing it he could see it was Ash calling, but he didn’t want to talk right now and simply swiped for the phone to fall silent. Before he could even flip over to stare at the other wall it rang again. Figuring she wouldn’t stop until he answered or she kicked the door down he picked the lesser of two evils and answered.  
“He-hello?” His voice sounded hoarse from not using it in a week and he winced at the sound.  
‘Vav? Holy crap you sound awful! Where have you been?’ She sounded worried from the other end. The click of keys on a computer could be heard in the background.  
“Oh, hey Ash. I’ve been nowhere really. Is there something you need?” Why couldn’t he just go back to sleep?  
‘There’s a problem. X-ray has been kidnapped and Mogar hasn’t been seen in a long time. We need you down here right now.’ She sounded serious and a faint siren could be heard. ‘Listen, meet me and Hilda at X-ray’s apartment in an hour.’ She paused for a moment. ‘You’re our last hope, Vav.’  
She hung up before he could respond. Despite not really wanting to even get up, much less save X-ray since he refused to listen to him, Vav suited up anyway and left his room.  
~~  
He paused at the door, the Vav logo having been ripped off the wood. He was a little early, and looked down at the spandex gloves that covered his hands. Could he really do this alone? Reaching up to knock he decided he had no choice really. Hilda opened the door before he could even touch the door and dragged him inside.  
“Vav wh.. Dude you look fucking awful what happened?” Hilda looked at him sternly from behind her glasses. He could faintly see his reflection and was internally appalled at his appearance. His hair was a tangled off blonde mess and there were massive dark circles under his eyes, though they probably looked darker since his skin was paler than usual. Shaking his head he gave her an apologetic smile before passing her into the room to try and analyze the plan written out onto a board.  
“Okay Vav, you’re going to go to this location since that’s where we last picked up X-ray’s signal. After that it’s up to you to find him and somehow work together to bring the Mad King down once and for all.” Hilda explained, while pointing at Monarch Labs main building in the middle of the city on a map. “Any questions?”  
They were all looking at him expectantly, but he really just wanted this over with and shook his head to her question. “Good, you leave now. Good luck and be safe ok?” He would have responded but he was already headed to the door, the bright orange glow of sunset flowing in from every window. He had a terrible feeling about this, but walking out of the building gave him a choice to either go home or go into an uncertain fate. He chose the latter and ran downtown towards the massive buildings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm proud to give the next chapter in this fic to you and I really hope you enjoy it. There is a sliiight bit of triggering material for blood but if you feel like it won't bother you than feel free. This will be the only chapter with any sort of bloody/violent content so be safe in knowing that part.

The last dying rays of light painted the sky a dark purple that faded to a starless black with only a half moon to light the skyline by the time Vav reached Monarch Labs. Having only lay in bed for a week took its toll as he was left gasping for air with the massive tower looming above him. Construction had already begun on the hole that was left when Mad King took over again, though the windows were dark considering everyone was already home and probably eating dinner. Vav mentally chastised himself for not eating much before running out to save X-ray as his stomach growled impatiently, though it quickly turned to a lurch when he considered X-ray might not be okay or even in one piece. He was still his friend though, and Vav gathered up what little determination and willpower that remained and pushed the doors open.  
The lobby was dead silent and rather dark, save for the muffled footfalls his boots made on the smooth tiles. Vav knew the way to Hilda's old lab by heart, but decided against using the elevator in favor of the stairs. He knew his aching legs would protest, but it was the only way to retain any semblance of stealth considering he literally walked in through the front doors. Opening the heavy metal door to the stairs, he noticed they were pitch black due to the lights being off and lack of windows. Sighing softly he took his phone out and used the light to guide him to the appropriate floor.  
~  
He didn't know how long he stood behind the door, but it was long enough for his breaths to slow down from the climb and for him to try and formulate a plan. There was a looming sense of dread in the air and he knew quite well he was probably walking directly into a trap. X-ray would be there though, and he was okay knowing that they would save the day, right? Taking a deep breath, he pushed the bar to open the door and immediately regretted the noise it made in the silence as a loud 'clunk' echoed around the stairwell and the rooms on the other side of the door. Vav knew right then his cover could be totally blown if he stayed there and made a quiet sprint to the lab. Thankfully the doors to that opened silently enough for him to sneak in without much trouble. The blood rushing to his ears and his own erratic breathing were the only sounds he could hear and the darkness was starting to make him feel dizzy. As he approached the middle of the lab, however, a soft snore caught his attention and he could barely make out a prone form in a cage not far away.  
His brain screamed for him to say his name to try and get his attention and his heartbeat jumped, but he needed to remain stealthy enough to avoid getting unwanted attention. As he tip toed towards the cage something began to feel very, very wrong about this and his suspicions were confirmed when there was suddenly a harsh light on him and a sickening laugh filled the air. The light made him blind to everything around him and gave him a subtle headache, though his adrenaline went through the roof.

"Oh poor Vav, so desperate to prove to everyone that you aren't a horrible person that you would throw yourself so blindly into danger." Mad King's voice was echoing around him and it made it hard for Vav to pinpoint where he was in the room and further disoriented him.

"What have you done with X-ray?!" Vav demanded, but his voice faltered when the cage was illuminated to reveal a dummy in the signature green and black suit only to go dark a second later.

"I've done nothing but steal a suit and record him snoring. If you had bothered to contact him you'd know he was out of town currently visiting family." The sneer made his blood run cold. "But oh no, you were so willing to prove yourself that trying his phone never crossed your mind and now nobody is here to help poor useless Vav out of trouble." Sarcasm and malice dripped from his voice and Vav found himself grasping for words that wouldn't come. Vav's defiant stare turned to one of desperation as tears threatened to fall down his face.  
He knew this was the day he was to die, but even as every nerve in his body screamed for him to run panic held him in place. A hand ruffled his hair and the voice laughed as Vav yelped, jumping a foot into the air. 

"Face it Vav, without your precious X-ray you're about as useful as a toddler who's lost his parents." Mad King taunted him from the shadows. "Though it is time for our little game to end, as I am growing bored of seeing you alive." A force suddenly shot him across the room and into the wall with an audible crack as his skull collided with the metal. He crashed into some wooden crates and screamed in agony as his shoulder exploded in pain. The lights were suddenly on and the King was confidently walking towards him clear as day. His ears were ringing and black clouded the edge of his vision, making it hard for him to focus and impossible for him to hear what his enemy was saying. His arm began to feel cold as everything faded to black, the last thing Vav being able to feel was being picked up by the cape and dragged somewhere.  
Everything was quiet for a while, until a mix of voices started to fade in and out. He could only get bits of conversation but nothing that really popped out at him until something came through.

"Were losing him, we need to get him out of here!"  
"Someone call an ambulance!"  
Who... who needs an ambulance?  
"He's loosing a lot of blood, where the hell is that thing??"  
Blood...? Why are you guys so loud?  
"Stay with me buddy, you'll be okay..."  
~  
He felt a soft bed beneath him and there was some sort of beeping sound next to him. Vav definitely felt an IV in his arm and an oxygen mask on his face, opening his eyes only to see harsh fluorescent lights that caused him to groan softly. This made whomever was sitting next to him suddenly get up and they were now in his field of view. It took him a few seconds to focus his eyes on the other's face and they looked worried as hell.

"Gavin what the fuck were you thinking going in there alone?! You fucking idiot why didn't you call me? I almost lost you! What on the fucking planet made you pull a stunt like that?!"  
He had to pause before slowly replying in a hoarse voice.

"Wh-who's Gavin?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have decided that the next two chapters will go to Ray, considering Vav will be primarily in and out of consciousness due to the high fever. This will actually be the chapter where we learn where Ray was and exactly what happened to Vav.
> 
> As always I would love if I could get some feedback on this fic and hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am!

It had been three days of nonstop calls, texts, and even emails since Gavin had left him to "die" and Ray was getting real tired of it. It was always his former partner trying to make up for his mistake and his piteous attitude was making him extremely pissed off. While he wasn't heartless and something deep down told him that he had to forgive him eventually, Ray had to let his anger fade away with time. Fortunately for him and his phone bill they began to lessen in frequency until they finally stopped on the third day, allowing him to actually enjoy his time with family out of town and he was able to really start thinking about his relationship with Gavin and how much it meant to him since that fateful day on the playground. A week had passed now and the fresh air of his family's home was definitely helping clear his head, and without the city lights he could see the stars in what felt like the first time in forever. Deciding to hit the sack and call Gavin back in the morning, he returned inside the homely house and snuggled into the soft bed, phone and glasses on the nightstand next to him.

A slightly upbeat chiptune jingle resounded quietly in the room, waking him up with something of a start. It was his phone, and someone was calling him at an ungodly hour of the night.

"Who the fuck is calling and why couldn't you wait fo-" He started, but was quickly cut off by the sharp bite of Hilda's voice which sounded more scared than he was accustomed to.

"Listen, we _need_ you down here right fucking now." Hilda's voice portrayed that she was both livid and terrified all at once. "Something has gone terribly wrong."

Now that got his attention real quick as he sat up. "What do you mean by 'terribly wrong'?? What happened over there?!" Ray demanded, but the line went dead as the patchy signal dropped the call. Sighing heavily, he threw on a hoodie with some jeans and converse and his glasses, leaving a note that he had to run out for his parents and hopped in the car. Right off the bat he began to think about all the crazy bullshit that would make Hilda so frantic that she would call him. The long car ride did nothing to appease the growing knot in his stomach that something terrible had happened to Gavin or that the idiot was too busy sulking to be bothered by anyone. Both situations were equally terrifying to him, because it meant he would have to face whatever it was alone.

~

X-ray flung open the door to his apartment after the three hour drive, sun just beginning to turn the sky shades of lavender and pink. Three sets of eyes shot up in alarm before quickly relaxing at the sight of him. Before he could really ask anything, Hilda turned back to a screen showing two sets of bio-signs labelled with the names 'X-ray and Vav' with matching color schemes. His first thought was that it must be some new software, and his was flatlined because he wasn't wearing his suit. Quickly he noticed the cause of their alarm.

Gavin's showed the beginnings of a fever and abnormally low blood pressure as well as slow heartbeat. The small radar next to their names showed that both suits were in Monarch Labs on Hilda's old floor, but in different rooms. Turning to Hilda, his blood began to boil and he knew that Gavin was dying because of the Mad King and some intricate trap of his.

"Start explaining and please tell me you have a spare suit for me because I am not kicking that pretentious dickhead's ass looking like this." He said with no amount of sarcasm. Seriously, he looked like some hoodlum.

"We sent him in there before Hilda's system could update with the bioscan sensors, but before we could warn him of the trap it was far too late." Ash answered. "Before we called him we tried your phone, but apparently it was either off or out of range because it went straight to voicemail. We thought you had been kidnapped and held captive." The usually calm reporter was obviously very worried, forehead creased with stress and anxiety.

"And yes, we have a suit for you." Hilda chimed in, throwing him a new suit and activating his sensors while turning the other ones off. "Get changed, time is short and we need to get Vav out of there."

X-ray caught the suit and quickly changed in the next room. The suit was new, obviously a prototype Hilda must've been working on before everything went to shit. Emerging from the room, the sky had already begun to turn a pale shade of blue streaked with gold clouds. His face must've held a deadly expression, because everyone in the room avoided his gaze as if it could kill them. 

"Let's kick some kilt."

~

Of course, they were planning to be caught and escaped with little issue. Mad King was up to something and ran into the next room, X-ray hot on his heels. What he was not at all expecting was to find Vav in the next room in the condition he was in. If he was honest, X-ray expected to find him knocked out and in some stupid cage or chained to the wall. This, however, nearly brought him to his knees just from the sight as he clasped his hand over his mouth in despair.

Vav lay on a steel table that bound his ankles and wrists to it and a rather large looking laser was aimed directly at him. He was definitely out cold, but he saw the reason for the ridiculously low blood pressure from the bioscanner. A large splinter of wood about the half the length of his forearm was protruding from his left shoulder and his suit was stained red from the blood. Some hair on the back of his head was also stuck together from an apparent head injury and his face was far paler than normal with slightly sunken eyes.

"What the _fuck_ did you do to him?!" X-ray roared, his temper flaring as a hand shot up to beam the other at any given moment.

"Why, I merely decided he looked much better dead but wanted him alive enough for you to watch him die. I'll even let you release him if only for him to perish on a hospital bed." Mad King replied cooly, yet a sickly venom dripped from every word as he tossed X-ray a remote that allowed him to free Vav or kill him right there.

"Damn dude, that's sick. Fuck you and the horse you rode in on man." Ray snapped back and released Vav only to let Mad King escape into the next room.

Sprinting forward, he tentatively lifted Vav off the table and carried him into the next room causing Ash to gasp in horror. X-ray lay him propped up against a wall, turning to see a freed Mogar trying to lift his sword and Hilda firing a teacup beam at the blade. Standing defensively in front of the fallen hero, X-ray fired his eye lasers at the blade as well, allowing Mogar to effectively end the reign of the Mad King with something akin to a Skyward Strike on steroids. The people revolted against him and took him away somewhere he could never escape.

"Ash, call an ambulance! We need to get him out of here!" X-ray shot to the reporter, who quickly pulled out her phone and was on the line with emergency responders. The rest of the day was a bit of a blur due to exhaustion, but the paper the next day showed a picture of him sleeping next to Vav as he lay fighting for his life. 

Ray refused to leave the other's side until he woke, which was roughly a week and he was forced to shower at least twice by hospital staff. Then in the late afternoon of the sixth day Vav groaned softly to signal he was awake and his eyes opened. This lasted long enough for Ray to verbally accost him and Gavin to very tiredly ask "Who's Gavin?" before falling back asleep. This shook him to his core to know that his only true friend had zero memories of who he was and of their whole friendship. It crushed him to break the news to the others, who also reacted negatively to the news. Last thing he remembered that day was returning to his friend's side and resting his head trying to think about how to even reach Gavin's family to break the news or if he even wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello I am not a nice person. In all honesty I really enjoy watching the hit count go up and up every day! It really lets me know that there is still interest in my little fic here and I really want you guys to leave me some tips on what you liked and what you think I could do to improve it.

Ray woke with a start, squinting at the light in the dark room. It took him a second to realize someone was standing there, though once he did he stood up and into a very shaky stance to defend Gavin, who was still sleeping soundly. His stance was so shaky, in fact, that he nearly fell over and found that the figure had moved to steady him as well as hand him his glasses. Once on, the glasses helped him see that the figure was actually Mogar. This surprised him until he saw Mogar's more concerned than usual expression.

"Mogar did not hear from X-ray like promised, so Mogar came to investigate. It looks like Mogar has come at the right time." He spoke in a hushed tone, but was still as blunt as ever. Of course Ray was dumbfounded that he had forgot to let Mogar know about Gavin and about his last statement.

"What do you mean the right time?" He spoke softly as well, but still managed to get his confusion across.

"X-ray looks worse than Vav. X-ray needs to eat something and sleep in an actual bed." Mogar retorted without missing a beat.

This was a blow to Ray's ego, but still Mogar had a point. He hadn't been home in the week since the incident for many reasons, but namely because he wanted to make sure Gavin was okay and because he blamed himself for the whole incident. If he hadn't been such a dick then this would have never happened and Gavin would be with him fighting crime, not... he didn't actually know what he would do if Gavin never regained his memories. This self-destructive thought process was interrupted when there was suddenly Mogar gripping him by the shoulders, now looking highly concerned. 

"I can't leave him here. I'm the reason he's in the state he is and I need to take responsibility for what happened. I just... I need to make sure he's safe." Ray was stiff and uncomfortable under Mogar's intense stare, the expression not one he was used to seeing the bear man with. Of course, he had barely moved from Gavin's side, which was another reason his joints felt like they were fighting a year's worth of rust.

Mogar seemed to soften up a little and released Ray, moving to the door and lit hallway. Before Ray could even ask, Mogar spoke. "Mogar will bring you food. Wait here." He disappeared shortly after, heavy footfalls quickly fading as Ray sat back down. Of course he was more than confused, but his stomach growled indignantly when he thought of actually eating something. His eyes wandered around the room, noting the pale light coming through the window and distant thunder. Eventually he looked at Gavin and winced at how pale he still looked. Sighing softly, he pushed back a stray clump of hair from Gavin's face and took note of how he looked strangely thinner than he remembered. His head swirled with memories and all of those calls and texts that he hadn't even bothered to open the week before. Now was as good a time as ever and he began with the messages, starting with the first unread. 

They were all typically Gavin when he knew he was in trouble and they stayed that way for the first two dates. By the third they started to sound more desperate and pleading, misspellings and grammar errors became more and more frequent as if he was having a hard time seeing his screen or had shaking hands. One stood out to him, sent the day everything went down. It was long and thought out, but worded as if he knew Ray wouldn't even read it. 

'Hey Ray, I know things got rough this past week and I'm sure I've done nothing but push you farther away. I know you didn't read any of these and probably won't even after this is all done either. I just wanted you to know that I am currently on my way to save you or walking to my own death. Knowing the Mad King, it's probably not going to end well or it will end swimmingly for us both. I... I know it was wrong of me to choose Ash over you and I'm sorry for that. I don't know what came over me and have blamed myself ever since. Whatever happens after this I need you to know that it was all my fault and I couldn't apologise enough for my actions. Whatever happens, I will see you soon enough and we can try to work things out.  
-Vav'

The first sentence had him in tears, and by the end of it he was quietly sobbing into his hands. Gavin knew he was walking headfirst into almost certain death and still went bravely forward if it meant proving to Ray that he was sorry. Ray realized that Gavin probably didn't even know if Ray would even forgive him if he were there and still did what he did. Ray decided to hold off on listening to Gavin's voicemails until later, he didn't know if he could handle that yet. There was the faint sound of Mogar's footsteps down the hall and Ray straightened up, attempting to dry his eyes.

The bear man had brought him a slightly rain pattered bag of what he could assume was a burger and fries by the smell. He also held a drink in the other hand, Ray accepted both gladly and almost drooled at the thought of something other than hospital food. Mogar took a seat on the couch behind him as Ray began to eat, the sound of rain on the window filling the silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Gavin's POV, takes place roughly an hour after the previous one.

Sharp pain in his shoulder brought him out of his dream, the memory of it already gone and the images replaced with reality. The haze cleared to reveal Ray's face intently staring at him, hands softly gripping his upper arms to steady him. They locked eyes for a split second until he squeezed his shut, free hand shooting up to grasp at the wounded joint. The whole arm was in a sling to help prevent excessive movement and the wound was wrapped tightly in bandages and gauze, but that still didn't stop it from hurting every time it moved a tiny bit. Even though his eyes were closed and the warm hands went away, the other's expression lingered in his thoughts for a moment. He knew that... was Ray his name? He knew they must have known each other, but the fact that Ray knew that he remembered nothing and still remained boggled his mind. Why stay for someone who can't even remember his own name or history?

Gavin tentatively opened his eyes after lying back down when he felt a hand on his forehead, the other revealed to have a hand on his forehead while checking his vitals. His eyes were squinted slightly, as if in thought before flashing him a gentle smile. He also noticed the lights in the room were dimmed, as if they knew he would have a splitting headache whenever he woke up.

"Take it easy Gavin, that fever is being a bitch and won't go away. How are you feeling buddy?" The continued use of his full name made him uncomfortable for some reason, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why. Though he appreciated that Ray spoke in hushed tones that were loud enough to hear but soft enough to not bother his steadily growing headache. Gavin made a mental note to ask about their relationship later, but chose instead to ask about what happened moments earlier.

"What.. What happened?" His voice was weak and hoarse from disuse, causing Ray's face to darken temporarily before fading to a neutral expression.

"You were having a fever dream that turned ugly, or at least that's what we think happened.." Ray replied, the accent in his voice was drastically different than his own which only raised more questions than answers. Wait, did he say 'we'? The bed was in a slightly upright position, allowing him to partially scan the room to find the other person. Of course, the only other person happened to be a large man who highly resembled a bear sitting on a couch on the far wall. Needless to say in his fever-addled brain, this caused him to jump in fear and get as far away in his bed as he could.

"Who the bloody he- Agh!" Before his sentence could be completed his shoulder flared up in pain, the skin under the bandages feeling like it was crawling with fire and like lighting shot through his veins. He hissed behind his gas mask as the world blurred for a second, warm hands bringing him back and steadying him once more. Of course Ray looked worried and almost broken inside, but the other guy had jumped up from his seat and looked concerned as well. He couldn't exactly tell if it was because he knew him or because of how absolutely broken Ray looked, but it still made something inside him feel so upset that he looked down and let Ray help him back into his proper position. They locked eyes again and Gavin realized that was the look of someone who nearly lost someone because of something awful, and that they blamed themselves for it all. Gavin opened his mouth to ask why, but a few nurses walked in before he could even start. 

They commanded the room, pushing Ray over to where the bear man was and surrounded him. One checked his vitals while another shined a small light in his eyes to see if the pupils contracted properly. The wrote some things down while the first injected his IV with what he assumed was a dose of morphine. As they left his pain faded slightly and his head felt like it was swimming. He needed to get Ray's attention somehow, but his fever addled brain came up blank with the numbing drug in his system. Finally he managed to come up with the right words.

"R-Ray...?" He managed to croak out the name, causing the other to spin around and rush to his side, his dark eyes full of some hope. Gavin needed to hurry before he fell asleep again. "When I wake up, I... I want you to tell me what happened to me and explain why you stayed for me when I have no idea who you are. Can.. can you do that for me?"

"Yeah buddy, get some rest okay?" The answer came in echoes as Gavin drifted off to darkness again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa I'm a bit late uploading this chapter. Finals are hitting me hard and so updates might come a little slower than normal!

Gavin opened his eyes and let the room come into focus. After a second or two, Ray and another woman with purple hair that was pulled up into a ponytail talking in a slightly hushed tone with their backs to him. The muted orange glow that filtered through the curtains told him that the day had nearly passed and the sun was setting. He noted that for once he actually felt well rested and would be able to stay awake for more than a few minutes or so, which was a first since he first woke up about a day ago. Though first and foremost, he needed to get Ray's attention so he could ask who that was he was talking to.  
"Ray..? Who is that?" His voice was still laced with sleep, but it was enough to get them to turn around. The woman had glasses similar in shape to Ray's, but with thinner frames. She had something of a thin face with paler skin, indicating she didn't go outside much. Her eyes fixed to his and something told him that her expression was one she didn't wear often.  
"Mornin' buddy," Ray started, resting a hand on one of the large handholds that surrounded the bed. "This is Hilda. She's a good friend of yours." He finished, allowing her to give him a small wave and an almost apologetic look. She definitely looked uncomfortable, like she wasn't exactly used to being nice or caring. Something inside Gavin felt hot with embarrassment that he was having to relearn everything about himself and what happened. Wait, didn't Ray promise to tell him what happened? Before Gavin could even open his mouth to ask, a few nurses walked in holding fresh bandages.  
"Hello Mr. Free, how are we feeling today?" A tall nurse with pretty red hair and bright amber eyes asked, noting his confused expression. She also adjusted the bed so he was at least halfway sitting up.  
"Well, my shoulder still hurts and my head will still pound when I wake up, but other than the obvious I feel fine... Is Free my last name? I probably should have asked that first..." His cheeks flushed hot with embarrassment at how he rambled. Was that a normal thing for him?  
"Yes, that's your last name. We're here to change out your bandages ok?" She replied with a slightly amused smile on her lips, the other nurse putting the new bandages on the bed and helping the first one undo the top part of his gown and remove the old bandages. He watched with mild curiosity, halfway wondering what was even wrong with his shoulder that it hurt so much. They undid the sling first, then began to unwrap his shoulder. When her hands finally removed the gauze padding that was stopping the initial bleeding, his face went almost completely pale.   
To his own horror, there appeared to have been a hole going completely through his shoulder. It was already starting to close up and form scar tissue, but a hole was unexpected to say the least. The room faded away as a fragment of a memory came back to him. Something had thrown him against a wall and he fell into some wooden... crates? It all blurred a bit, but he remembered a searing pain going through the shoulder that they were tending as he finally landed on his stomach and the memory faded. His vision came back and the nurses had already dressed the injury on his shoulder and were tending to his head injury, which the scar was hidden by his hair and had thankfully healed up.  
The first nurse, Dia by her nametag, gave him a gentle smile and left him some warm broth and jello for lunch. She then turned and reminded Ray of what he needed to do if he needed help if something happened. Ray gave a curt nod as if it was the thousandth time he heard the line and turned back to Gavin.  
"R-ray? I... I think I remembered something." He started, still not entirely sure what he saw considering the whole thing looked like it took place in a very dark room. Nonetheless both of them went wide-eyed and leaned in closer from wherever they happened to be standing.  
"Really? What do you remember?" Hilda spoke up, her voice was hard and calculating but not exactly unpleasant on the ears. Gavin then shakily retold what he saw in that brief flashback, but couldn't remember who or what threw him or why he was in such a dangerous environment to begin with. From their disheartened faces he knew they wanted him to remember more, but they both knew that this would take time for him to remember everything. For now, they settled on positive reinforcement and the hope that one day he would remember everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit I'm back on time except thanksgiving had me running around like a turkey (haha get it?) so i didn't exactly have time to plan this one really far in advance. If it seems rushed I apologize. Though we are back in Ray's perspective. Also it's stupidly short so sorry about that. 
> 
> What role is Mogar going to have in all this as well? Maybe we'll see things from his perspective rather soon...

Ray had noticed that Gavin was more coherent than ever the last few times he woke up due to his fever going down, but Ray knew that expression anywhere as his friend zoned out for the third time that day. Something was sitting heavily on his mind and Ray had the feeling it wasn't completely about the memory loss. He waited for everyone to leave the room and go home or move on to a different patient so he could close the door, earning him a confused look from Gavin. Sitting down next to the bed, he prepared himself to try and explain everything.  
"Hey buddy, I know you don't know me well enough anymore but I still know you all too well to know that something's wrong. What's eating at you man?" He started, voice still above a whisper but not really at full volume.  
"That's just it. I feel deep down like I should know more about you but the memories just aren't there. It's happened with every non-doctor that's come into the room and I am embarrassed that I can't remember how I know you all, much less anything about myself." He looked down at the blankets, absentmindedly rubbing his head where it cracked against the wall.  
"I know it's frustrating. I'm sure we can get down to the bottom of this and get those memories back ok? For now though, I have a promise to keep." Ray drew a shaky breath, preparing himself for the long story to come as the sun outside approached the horizon. "You and I go way back, and I think it's safe to say you were my very first friend. We did everything together even after high school. You practically live in my apartment and have saved my hide more times than I can count really. I kinda want to leave the rest for you to remember on your own, but I wanted you to know who you are to me." He finished and realized that not only a few tears had begun to build but the sun had started to stain the sky a brilliant array of colors and Gavin had gently taken his hand in his free one.  
"Hey, I really appreciate it. I can't remember anything right now, but when I at least remember more about us I'm sure everything will go back to normal, whatever normal happens to be." Gavin smiled at him like he used to and Ray was just overcome with emotions as his walls came down, the tears flowing freely as a week's worth of pent up grief and anger came rushing out.  
Ray didn't care that crying like this wasn't manly as fuck, he deserved it after all the shit he went through this week. It was as if that smile and now the hand gently ruffling his hair told him that Gavin was going to be okay and he could finally relax. He sat there sobbing into Gavin's chest until both of them fell asleep, Gavin's hand still on his back.  
~  
At some point in the night Mogar came back, but decided it was best to leave them be as he found them. The exception he made was to put a blanket over Ray's shoulders and leave some food on the table behind him. Though Mogar had to admit that it was relieving to see them so peaceful after the week they've had.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, no chapter this week due to finals. I promise to make it up to you guys next week, so please be patient.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I've been gone for a ridiculous amount of time because I honestly wasn't getting quite the response from this fic as I wanted but then realized that I was NOT going to keep the few people I had waiting on a new chapter. the updates for this are gonna be few and far between, as school is more important but I figured I could at least try and finish what I started.
> 
> so if you're still out there, I hope you enjoy.

Gavin and Ray had been talking for about an hour when the doctor came in accompanied by some nurses to change his bandages and get him prepped for leaving the hospital. He had been there for around two and a half weeks and was fortunately making a splendid recovery physically. The doctor and Ray already decided that it would be best for Gavin to move in with Ray until he was both well enough to take care of himself and had regained more of his memories. If Gavin was honest with himself, it was rather daunting to be going back to a place he had supposedly been living for most of his adult life with no memory of it. Lifting himself up to allow the nurses better access, he realized he was in much less pain than the last time this happened. Removing the gauze revealed that the gash was significantly smaller and was already beginning to form scar tissue around the edges, which made him realize that it was totally awesome looking. Ray must've noticed the cheeky look on his face and chuckled.

"Damn dude, with a scar like that ladies will be all over you! Not to mention you can make up some pretty rad stories about it for bragging rights." He proclaimed, making Gavin laugh lightly.

"Especially considerin' the fact that I can't remember what happened! I can make them so convincing that even I might believe me!" He joked back, nearly causing Ray to spit his drink in laughter. Gavin had to smile, for once he felt like this was normal and that there was nothing to really be concerned about. For once he felt like things could go back to normal, whatever normal happened to be.

Of course, his face dropped when Hilda walked in and his gash was out for her to see. She looked horrified for a brief second before distracting herself with Ray and handing him a bundle of clothes and then promptly walking out. He knew it was ugly and gross looking, but he didn't want her to make such an expression at seeing it for the first time? He actually had no idea how many times she'd seen it, now that he thought about it.

"Alright Gav, let's get you ready for home. I hope I don't have to help you put your pants on though, just the shirt." Ray interrupted his thoughts with his banter, livening him back up. He held up a regular button up shirt that wouldn't bother his shoulder too much.

They had to release him from the sling holding his arm still, which gave him mild discomfort. Of course, that was nothing to what happened when he tried to move his arm to get into the sleeve. The moment he tried, a sharp and hot pain shot radiated from his shoulder all the way through his upper torso. Gavin couldn't hold back the yelp of pain, but decided to push through it so that he could at least look decent. He could practically feel the immediate concern that Ray was feeling, and it didn't help that he was whimpering in pain as the shirt was pulled over the arm. Once it was back in the sling he let out a sigh of relief and could relax as the rest of his clothes were put on. Finishing the outfit with some worn converse, he was given a "goodie" bag full of prescriptions and a bottle of pain medication and put into a wheelchair. Ray Pushed him out of the room, throwing his jacket over Gavin's shoulders to keep him warm from the colder air outside. Gavin waited in the chair while Ray went to get his car, the nurses helping him into it and wishing him well as they drove away.

"Alright buddy, let's go home." Ray said with a relieved sigh as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot and onto the road.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so considering the response I got from the last chapter (two more kudos plus at least 25 more views) I'm assuming you guys want more! I hate to say that this chapter will be a bit short but I hope that it will be satisfying at least!

Gavin had to admit, it was a bit daunting pulling up to the shabby apartment building. He also had to admit that he was somewhat terrified that this man could possibly have been lying and was going to kill him here. Shaking his head, he reasoned that if this guy wanted him dead he could have done so at the hospital and that the previous thought was absolutely stupid. Ray's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Gav, welcome back home! Let me help you out of the car." His voice was cheery enough as he reached over his lap and undid the seatbelt. "I know you probably have no idea where you are right now, but hopefully that'll change over time." Gavin took his hand and hoisted himself out of the car. The air smelled like car emissions and vaguely of piss but it was at least better than the constant smell of bleach that the hospital had. Ray had opened the door for him and the interior of the building had vaguely familiar bricks and dim lights. Nothing enough to trigger a memory, but the door sure did. 

Familiar symbols on paper along with the words "X-Ray and Vav" were taped to the door, causing his memories to nearly push him over with the force of them flooding back. His good arm flew up to cover his mouth and very poorly disguise a sob. Everything was coming back to him at once, including Ray and what happened. Of course his reaction caused Ray to stop midway unlocking the door in concern.

"Gavin! Are you ok, what's wrong?" He asked frantically, scanning the other's face for a clue. 

Gavin simply pulled him in for a hug before choking out "Ray, I'm home. We're home."

"Yeah buddy, we're home. It's good to have you back." Ray replied, gently hugging back before going to open the door. They had a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
